Uther's drunken mistake
by dreamland4
Summary: Its a story about Uther going too far drunk, potential forced dodgy situations, its an Arwen story of anger, hope and love. ANOTHER slightly,strange chapter has been added, Please review as i am not sure you will like it. I own nothing I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_**What happens if for one moment your life gets turned upside down? **_

Guinevere was making her way back from another feast, she was exhausted all of the men had, had way too much wine for her liking and they had started to be very loud and obnoxious.

She made her way with another jug of wine towards the main hall when one of the guards approached her.

"The king has requested your presence" he said.

"Of course" Gwen said, it was rare that Uther requested her help.

The guard led her to his chambers, Gwen started to feel a bit nervous and shook it off, I mean she had been in Arthurs and The kings chambers many times serving, today should be no different.

As she entered the King was holding himself up against his bed post, he was completely intoxicated.

"Excellent yeeesss she will do" Uther clapped his hands together; she suspected that he didn't even know her name, he was too drunk.

Gwen's stomach disappeared and she felt sick, she curtsied to him as she heard the guard leave.

"My lord" she said.

He staggered over to her and stroked her face, she shivered at his touch.

"You Very Beautiful" he slurred at her, his breath stunk like one too many jugs of wine.

"Thank you My Lord" She didn't look at him, she tried to move away from him but his grip was too tight on her arm "If you will excuse me, I am expected" she said raising the jug of wine in her hand.

He smiled and took the jug of wine off, of her, Gwen started to leave but he had grabbed her by the arm again.

"Stay, you shall keep your king company tonight" he slurred and spun her round to face him.

She knew she was in a very bad situation to refuse the king would certainly mean her death. She cringed as she tried to think of any way to get herself out of the situation, he pushed her back against the wall and kissed her, she tried to move her face away and kick anything she could, but he had her pinned against the wall using her wrists, she winced in pain. She then heard a ripping sound and then a thud and suddenly she was free Uther was on the floor and Arthur was standing in front of her, at this she felt her knees buckle and then darkness.

_**Five minutes before**_

Merlin saw the guard walk with Gwen to Uthers room and ran to find Arthur.

He found Arthur downing a glass of wine with his knights.

"Arthur I need to talk to you" he said urgently.

"Later MERLIN can't you see I am busy" he said clinking his goblet with the other knights.

"CAMELOT" he said loudly and they all cheered.

"NOW Arthur, this is important" Merlin said looking at him seriously.

"Excuse me, my IDIOT of a servant wants something" he said moving away from them.

"WHAT is it MERLIN" he said.

"Your father has taken GUINEVERE to his bed chambers" he said quietly.

"WHAT! are you sure?" Arthur said sobering up immediately as if someone had chucked a bucket of cold water on his face.

Merlin nodded and with that Arthur was off to his father's chambers.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin said out of breath.

Arthur was angry and his main concern was getting Guinevere away from his drunken father.

He dismissed the Guards and burst into the room. He found his father pinning Guinevere up against the wall kissing her, he hit him over the back of the head with the biggest object he could find. Uther went down immediately and Guinevere, he caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Shut the door Merlin" Arthur said.

He shut the door and walked over to Arthur cradling Guinevere in his arms, his eyes were black with anger.

"Make sure the path is clear, I need to get her out of here" Arthur said angrily.

Merlin opened the doors and checked the corridor he beckoned for Arthur to follow. Arthur had wrapped his cloak around Guinevere and carried her following Merlin, they ducked in and out of passages until they final came through the servants entrance of Arthurs chambers, he laid Guinevere on the bed.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin said concerned.

"I want to Kill him" he said honestly stroking a hair away from Gwen's face.

Merlin didn't know what to say, the fact is when they walked in and saw Uther all over Gwen he thought Arthur would run him through with his sword, but he didn't.

"I think she has just passed out" Merlin said looking at her, "should I fetch Gauis?"

Arthur was grinding his teeth "I think the least people involved the better" he said honestly "If she needs him when she comes around I will fetch him, but for now stay with her, I need to sort HIM out" he said, he couldn't even use his name.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin said as Arthur started to leave.

"I know you want to kill him, he seemed drunk maybe he didn't know what he was doing" Merlin added, if Arthur killed his father he knew it would be the end of everything.

Arthur said nothing and made his way back to his Fathers room. He felt sick, his father had taken it too far, he knew that some of the maid's liked the company of the king, but not Guinevere, he knew she would never agree to that. He was angry; he wanted to tear him apart.

As he entered Uther's chambers he was still unconscious on the floor, he picked his father up and threw him carelessly on the bed, he lifted Uther's chin and poured more wine down his throat, not really caring if he choked on it, he spilled the remainder all over him and placed an empty jug on his bed.

The concussion he had given him, along with the hangover he hoped would be enough for him not to remember the night's events. Looking at the scene he had laid out, he looked down on him with venom.

"The very essence of you disgusts me and if any lasting harm has come to her or if you even look at her the wrong way again, I will kill you" he said and turned to leave.

He was furious and he wanted to take her away from here, far away.

When he entered his chambers he found Merlin hugging Gwen.

When Arthur saw her face his heart broke, her eyes were burning with a mixture of emotions. He hung his head in shame.

Gwen pulled herself away from Merlin's hug and Merlin turned to see Arthur standing there.

He stood up and stepped away from the bed.

"I shall fetch something for Gwen to eat" he said making his excuses.

Gwen had kept Arthurs cloak wrapped around her and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Arthur made his way to sit on the bed.

"I know words are not enough, but I am sorry" he said not looking at her.

"Not your fault" she whispered in a voice that did not sound like her own.

He raised his eyes to look at her.

"Did he...." he tried to say Hurt you but words fail.

She shook her head and said quietly "No"

He wanted to hold her, he wanted to take her away from all this as he was thinking, he noticed the cloak that had been protecting her gently fell away. Showing her dress, which had been ripped at the shoulders and was being held by a thin piece of thread, she shivered. He noticed her exposed skin and he instinctively grabbed a tunic from his bed, and gently placed it over her head and she placed her arms through it.

"Thank you" she said

He shook his head and placed his hands on his face in shame "I am so sorry Guinevere"

She placed her hands on his and pulled them away from his face.

"This is not your fault Arthur, you may treat me with more respect, but I am not ignorant to the opinion certain men have of someone in my position" she said finding her voice again.

"No man has the right to do that..... I will never let anything happen to you again" He took a few deep breaths, to calm down "I wish you were not in this situation at all, that men like my father did not exist" he said honestly.

"You should not risk yourself for me Arthur" she said quietly.

He looked at her "I would die for you Guinevere" he said almost in a whisper.

"Is the King....." she said not knowing how to finish, despite the fact that she wished he were dead a thousand times since he killed her father and after tonight, she did not want it to be at Arthurs hands.

"He will have a bad head in the morning and probably remember nothing" he said making his hands into fists "When I saw what he did..."

"Arthur don't" she said holding his fists, he turned her hands gently around in his and saw the bruises starting to develop.

She moved them away from him to hide them.

"Please don't, not for me you" she said.

"It took everything I had not to Kill him for even touching you, for even thinking about you in that way" he said looking away from her.

She raised her hand gently and placed it on his cheek "One day Camelot will be run, by a good and fair man who treats people with respect no matter their station...... but for today we suffer at the hands of someone less honourable" she said quietly.

He lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

"I cannot leave this, Guinevere, I cannot fear that he will get drunk again and harm you..... I cannot bear it" he said softly still gently holding onto her hand. "I don't want to worry about you every night" he said softly.

"He was just drunk; I doubt he knew who I was.... I have been a servant in Camelot most of my life and my virtue has not been ........." she said softly but did not finish the sentence, but blushed slightly.

He stroked her cheek lightly "And that is how it should stay, until you choose otherwise, or until we marry" he said honestly, he thought to the day of their wedding, he dreamed of it most nights.

"I cannot allow myself to hold that dream" she said looking down.

He half smiled "That dream is the only reason I wake up in the morning" he said softly.

A single tear dropped down her face, she had refused to cry over what had happened tonight, she would not upset Arthur more by letting him see her that way. But when he spoke of dreams and marriage a single tear betrayed her and ran down her face, not through fear or hurt but out of love and hope.

He brushed the tear away from her cheek "Can I hold you" he said almost in a whisper.

She nodded and he gently placed his arms around her, treating her so delicately, as if the slightest pressure would break her, she re-arranged her legs so she could be closer to him and he held onto her, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling completely safe.

"If I left tonight, would you come with me" Arthur said honestly. He was tired of this charade.

"I would, but it would be the wrong choice to make, leaving Camelot, abandoning your destiny" she said into his ear.

He sighed "What happens If the only destiny I want is you" he said quietly.

She moved away from his grip and looked at him.

"You have me" she said stroking his face, his eyes were a mixture of love, sadness and anger, she was always amazed how many emotions Arthur showed in his eyes.

"I have you in my heart, in my mind" he sighed "But I don't have you here" he said gently stroking her back. "I have to go around day after day, looking at you from a distance, not telling anyone what is in my heart, I want to shout it out Guinevere, I want to talk to you without fear, to hold you, to kiss you" he said looking slightly embarrassed.

She ran her fingers lightly through her hair, how can a day be mixed with such terror and then with such joy.

"If my hopes and dreams are anything to go by Arthur, we will have our day" she sighed and held onto him again.

"Then we live for dreams and for our time" he said softly as he gently stroked her back. He wanted more than anything to kiss her right now, but tonight was not the night for that, there will be plenty of others he thought and he would never let anyone near her again, even if he had to escort her home every night.

Merlin watched their interaction, not wishing to disturb this rare moment they have together. He knew Uther would not remember today, especially after the memory spell he had just performed on him and a few other nasty little spells that would make him uncomfortable for weeks. Merlin sighed he would do everything in his power to see them have their happy ending.

_**This is a bit experimental hope you like it, please review if you can – thank you**_


	2. The morning after

Gwen woke up in Arthur's bed, she felt the soft covers between her fingers. She could hear Arthur snoring and she felt that his hand was still resting on hers. They had stayed that way all night, Arthur had insisted that she stay in his bed and insisted on staying in the chair by her all night.

She sighed as her memories of the night before gently slotted into place. She had the worst time and the best time all in one evening. She had doubted that she could sleep after the evening's events, but he had told her of tales of when he was younger and eventually she had drifted to sleep, dreaming of the young prince Arthur.

She looked at him sleeping his hair was all over the place....... he was perfect, handsome, brave, honourable.... could I really be this lucky she thought, of all the women in Camelot, he picks an ordinary servant, she frowned at this.

She heard him snort and he woke himself up, he looked down at her slightly embarrassed when he noticed her smiling.

"Morning Guinevere, did you sleep?" he said

"Yes thank you" she said smiling.

"How bad was it?" he said honestly.

"How bad was what?" she said.

"The farm sounds?" he said half smiling.

She laughed and bit her lip.

"That bad" he said smiling.

"No, I liked it, it helped me sleep" she said honestly.

He looked slightly disgusted "Thank you Guinevere, me sounding like a pig helped you sleep" he said half joking.

She sat up and smiled "Yes, when you left from my house I couldn't sleep for two nights" she said honestly.

He laughed "Too quiet?"

She nodded and they both laughed.

"Well I am glad to be of service" he said smiling.

He heard a tap at the door "It's me MERLIN" he heard

"Enter" he said rolling his eyes and opening the door for him.

Merlin brought in some breakfast and placed it on the table.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin said going over to Gwen and sitting next to her on bed.

"MERLIN get off my bed" Arthur said crossing his arms.

Merlin sighed and climbed off.

"I am good thank you Merlin" Gwen said

"Good I have all your favourites here, eggs, strawberries, bread" he said to Gwen.

She blushed and Arthur just smiled. "Thank you Merlin, but I must go, I need to get changed" she said looking at Arthur's oversized tunic and her dress hanging out the bottom.

"I thought of everything" Merlin said with a smile. He popped out of the door and came back with one of Guinevere's dresses. "Ta da" he said swishing it around.

Gwen smiled "Thank you Merlin, but I must start on my duties" she said not wanting to take up anymore time.

"I have sorted that as well, you have a cold" he said smiling, even Arthur had to laugh.

"A cold, Merlin honestly I appreciate it..." and before she could finish Arthur stepped in.

"We insist Guinevere, you shall have today off" Arthur said.

Gwen smiled "And what shall I do all day" she said.

"You shall spend it with us" Merlin said.

Before she could protest Arthur spoke again.

"I insist, you will stay here with us" he said smiling, he led her over to the table and sat her down.

"Eat, I shall return shortly" Arthur said beckoning Merlin to the corner.

"Arthur" she stood and walked towards him. "Please be safe" she said placing her hand on his arm, he brushed a curl away from her face.

"I will be back shortly to have breakfast" he said smiling and led her back to the table.

He spoke to Merlin outside "First of all Thank you" he said

"What, not such an idiot today?" Merlin said smiling.

"Oh you will always been an idiot there are just different degrees of Idiot" he replied.

Merlin smiled, he enjoyed their banter.

"I saw your father today" Merlin said quietly.

Arthur look changed to disgust at the mention of him.

"What did he say" he said

"He has a bad headache, doesn't remember a thing, and a very bad itch" Merlin said smiling.

"Itch....... where, why?" Arthur said confused

He looked down in a knowing gesture and Arthur snorted

"Did you do that?" he said smiling.

Merlin just nodded..... "I DONT WANT to know how you did it, but Merlin you are brilliant, I have to see this for myself" he said laughing.

"Thank you, I will remember that MERLIN you are BRILLIANT" he said as Arthur walked away.

Arthur made his way to the main hall, when he stood outside the door he heard Gauis talking to his father.

"So there is nothing you can do?" Uther said

"Nothing Sire" Gauis said trying not to smile.

"And the boils, the itching and the boils!" he said desperately.

"I am sorry sire" Gauis said.

Arthur had to take a couple of deep breaths before he entered.

"Father" Arthur said smiling.

"Arthur" he said looking in pain.

"Sire" Gauis said and left.

"Are you alright?" Arthur said trying to look concerned.

"Fine just enjoyed the celebrations a little bit too much" Uther said rubbing his head and repositioning his legs, Arthur suspected to itch.

"I too am feeling it, I was going to see if we could postpone our hunting trip?" Arthur said biting his lip.

"Of course, lets leave it for a week of two" Uther said screwing his face up.

"As you wish father" he said and turned to leave "Are you sure you are alright?" he said before he left.

"Fine, of course I am fine" Uther said and Arthur left.

Arthur left with a massive grin on his face, he found Gauis waiting along from his chambers.

"Gauis" Arthur said smiling.

"My lord" he said

"Can I help you with something?" Arthur said slightly worried.

"I am afraid I won't be able to cure your father for at least a week" he said to Arthur knowingly.

Arthur was initially surprised; he thought he had made it clear to Merlin that no one knew

"I just wanted to see if she was ok?" Gauis said quietly eyeing the door.

Arthur sighed "Merlin" he said asking him

Gauis nodded his head "I found him looking for a particularly potent formulary last night, of course I wanted to know what it was for, he reluctantly told me"

"And you let him have it?" he said surprised.

Gauis nodded " I may have added a few extra bits in there" he said half smiling.

Arthur laughed.

"Is she alright, Merlin said he didn't think I was needed" Gauis said looking concerned.

"She will be fine, no permanent damage" Arthur said.

"If you need anything please let me know" Gauis turned to leave but before he walked away.

"You are a good man Arthur, I have watched you grow and I am proud of you" he said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Gauis, that means a lot" Arthur said honestly.

"And if an old man's opinion means anything, you have made a good choice" he said eyeing his chamber doors.

"Thank you, I just wish things were easier" he replied.

"Oh love has a way of making what seems impossible, possible" Gauis said.

Arthur smiled and he watched Gauis walking slowly away.


	3. Embarrassement

_**Comments: To be honest this is just a load of rambling...... don't know if you will like it or hate it. So sorry for this.....**_

**_Please forgive me...... i think I have had to much caffeine today._**

Arthur had enjoyed a lovely breakfast with Gwen, he enjoyed seeing her laugh at the news of his father's new found discomfort..... although she had tried not to laugh and be serious, she couldn't help it.

"Its a beautiful day outside" Arthur said smiling, he was looking forward to spending the day with Guinevere.

Gwen looked thoughtful "You don't have to spend the day with me, I am sure you have more important things to do" she said, she wanted to spend time with Arthur but she didn't want to be selfish.

Merlin laughed and Arthur gave him a dirty look.

"Guinevere I am looking forward to spending the day with you" he said honestly and she blushed.

Merlin just smirked watching the two of them. He loved them together.

She smiled and raised from her seat, she picked up the dress and made to leave.

"Thank you" she said

Arthur looked at her amused "Where are you going?" he said.

She stopped just before the door "I need to change" she said.

"You can change here" he said walking over to her and taking her to his normal changing area. He didn't really want her out of his sight today.

"Um... thank you" she said, she wanted to leave and change, she felt already that she was taking too much of his time and of his room.

Arthur walked back to the table with Merlin smirking.

"Shut up" he mouthed to Merlin.

Merlin just smiled.

Gwen took his tunic off first and folded it neatly and then started to undo the back of her laced dress, she tried and tried again but she could not undo it, she was getting more and more flustered....this cannot be happening to me.

"Merlin" she said timidly, he didn't reply.

She took a deep breath "Merlin I need a little help" she said a little louder.

Merlin smiled and started to wander towards where Guinevere was changing. Arthur grabbed him by the arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" he whispered to him.

"She needs my help" he said smiling.

Arthur looked like he would kill him, "Go and pack some lunch for us" he mouthed.

"After I help" he mouthed back still smiling.

Arthur gave him a very threatening stare and pointed angrily towards the door for him to leave.

"Go" Arthur mouthed.

Merlin reluctantly left but kept turning back to see Arthur pointing at the door. There was no way he was going to allow Merlin to help Guinevere.

He took a deep breath, and leaned against his wardrobe next to where the changing area was, if he turned the corner he would see her, his heart starting beating faster.

"Merlin" she said again, getting frustrated, they must have left.

"Guinevere, Merlin is not here.... can I be of service" Arthur said clearing his throat.

Gwen placed a hand on her head "Thank you sire, but I can wait for Merlin to return" she said mortified that she was in this situation.

"What is the matter Guinevere" he said concerned now. "I can help" he said honestly, although he couldn't imagine what she would need help with.

She sighed, this was embarrassing but she couldn't stay here "I am stuck" she said.

"Stuck" Arthur replied wanting to go round the corner.

"My dress the back I can't undo it, I can wait for Merlin" she said quietly.

He peeked around the corner and saw Guinevere's trying to undo her dress, she had got a bit of the way down exposing some of her back, and one of her arms was out of her dress leaving the ripped one just holding on by a thread, he stopped breathing momentarily.

She turned her head to see him and blushed bright red.

He noticed her looking at him and composed himself, he walked behind her "Let me see" he said honestly. How hard can this be, he's undone the odd dress here and there when he was younger.

The knot in the dress was tight; he was so close to her trying to undo the knot that she could feel his breath on her back, she knew her heart was beating faster.

Arthur was trying to concentrate but finding it difficult, he kept looking at the back of her neck wanting to kiss it.

"It's impossible Guinevere" he said stepping back from her.

She sighed, "Can't you cut it" she said desperately.

"It will ruin it" he said honestly trying not to picture using is sword to free her from her dress.

"It's already ruined, perhaps we can wait till Merlin gets back" she said desperately.

"He would probably kill you if he used a knife" he said half laughing. She smiled at this as well.

"Would you mind then?" she said wishing the ground would swallow her up. A servant asking the crown prince to undo her dress.... she was mortified.

"Of course" he said trying to clear all the thoughts that kept popping into his head.

He took a deep breath and returned with his sword.

"Are you sure" he said placing his hand on her shoulder, making her blush even more.

"I cannot see another choice" she said honestly.

"Here we go" he said.

He gently placed the sword down the gap in her dress and she shivered, in one precise and quick moment he had cut the back of the dress wide open, he stood back as the dress fell to the floor leaving her in her underwear holding her hands in front of her chest.

She gasped and so did he, Arthur stood there mouth open.

"Lord have mercy" he said.

She turned her head to see him standing there mouth open.

"Arthur Pendragon" she said completely embarrassed.

"So ....rry" he stuttered and removed himself from her sight.

He was bright red and he felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room, he walked straight out of the room shutting the door, he walked down the corridor and straight into Merlin.

"What" Merlin said, he walked past him and out into the open air as he walked he took deep breaths, trying to clear his mind.

Merlin ran into the chambers "Gwen" Merlin said.

"I'm here" Gwen said struggling to do up the dress Merlin brought her.

Merlin walked to around to her "Are you alright, I just saw Arthur and he was well" he said trying to look at what was around him. A broken dress, Arthurs sword on the floor.

"Embarrassed" Gwen said embarrassed.

"I was going to say flustered" Merlin said a smile forming on his face.

"My dress was caught, you weren't there so Arthur had to cut it..... and well it fell on the floor" Gwen sighed trying to do up the new tight dress Merlin had got her, she hadn't worn it for years.

"Oh" Merlin said and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Merlin, I am mortified and now this" she said honestly.

"Let me help" Merlin said helping her to lace up, her dress.

This was getting worse she thought. I have never had trouble dressing or undressing before... but today argh.

She rolled her eyes "I haven't worn this dress for about 5 years, it's too small" she said as he finally finished and she turned around to face him.

Merlin smiled the dress was too tight and showing a bit too much at the top, he couldn't wait to see Arthur's face.

"You look beautiful" he said smiling

Gwen wished she had a mirror, she couldn't see herself "Is it too tight?, should I go and get another" she said looking at Merlin.

"No its perfect" Merlin said smiling.

Gwen looked serious "I think I should go home, this has been awkward" she said honestly.

"Come on Gwen, I am looking forward to today.........I rarely get away from here" he said.

She rolled her eyes "Merlin" she said at him, he was giving her a pleading look.

She laughed.

Arthur took a few deep breaths and entered 'now don't make a prat of yourself' he said to himself. No other women could make him loose his ability to act normal as Guinevere, she drove him crazy.

As he entered Gwen had his back to him laughing with Merlin..... oh good she can't be that upset.

"Guinevere I am......" she turned around and his mouth dropped

"My lord" she said confused and feeling underdressed or something.

He snapped himself out of it "Sorry" he dipped his head to not look at her.

She looked at Merlin and he did his best 'I don't know what his problem is' look.

"I am sorry for any embarrassment caused" Arthur said still not looking. Was she trying to kill him today, she always looked beautiful.... but today!

"Not at all, thank you for your help" she said in almost a whisper.

"Excellent now shall we go!" Merlin said smiling, this was turning out to be a great day, it was very rare to see Arthur speechless, Gwen was the only one that could do it.

"Shall we meet you somewhere?" Gwen said realising that it would look odd if they were caught leaving together.

"Of course, the west entrance..... we shall fetch the horses" he said having composed himself.

She curtsied and went to leave.

"Guinevere" she stopped and turned to see him approaching her.

"Take this, it might be cold later... maybe Merlin should walk with you" he placed a cloak around her shoulders.

"Thank you... but I shall be fine" she said leaving.... she needed some alone time to think, the events of the past few day had been a lot to take in.

"Well..... that was smooth" Merlin said.

"That..... Dress!.... Did you pick that!" he said taking a deep breath.

"Yes and I helped her do up the dress" he said winding him up.

"You did what!!!.......MERLIN I am going to Kill you" he said grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up.

"Arthur!" Gwen said from behind.

He put Merlin down.... "Guinevere" he said composing himself.

She didn't know what was going on... "I forgot the dress" she said walking over and gathering it up. Arthur was acting very strange.

"I better go with her..... she has a cold remember, too sick to walk alone" Merlin said. Arthur giving him the death stare.

"I will get the horses then shall I" he said staring at Merlin.

"Ok" he said exciting taking Gwen with him.

"What was that about?" Gwen said.

"Oh.... he didn't like me helping you dress" he said laughing.

"Merlin, you mustn't wind him up" she said honestly.

"Oh come on Gwen you know you are the only thing I can wind him up about" he said smiling

She rolled her eyes at him, the relationship between Arthur and Merlin was always a strange one.


	4. A day out with Arthur

_**Comments: Okay lots of kissing.... what can I say... love Arwen. I do feel for Merlin though!**_

Arthur helped Guinevere on her horse, he shook his head in shame as he saw her fully developed bruises on her wrists as she took hold of the Reins.

He jumped on his own horse, he felt like an idiot, she had been accosted by his father, he still felt angry at the thought of this. And now he had embarrassed her by seeing her almost naked, the blood rushed around his body at this thought and he was thank full for the breeze blowing on his face as they rode.

She just made him loose all sense, if he would have been his father he would have been convinced it was a spell, he shuddered at the thought. She was no witch, just the most honest, caring, intelligent and most beautiful women he knew... one day I am going to marry her he thought and smiled.

Gwen had to admit the ride was doing her the world of good, she felt more free now than she had in a long time, the further they rode away from Camelot the more she could breathe.

When Arthur came to a stop, he dismounted his horse came up to the side of Guinevere's.

"It is best to walk from here, if that is ok" he said.

"Of course" she said and he lifted her off the horse and she found her face to face with Prince Arthur, he leaned in instinctively as if her lips were calling his name.

"Soo where are we going then" Merlin said walking around to them.

They moved apart and Arthur gave Merlin a stare.

"We should tie the horses here, then we need to walk a bit" Arthur said and he Walked with Merlin to a little stream , he looked to see Guinevere closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, he turned around and clipped Merlin on the back of the head.

"Oww" Merlin said "What have I done now" he knew full well what he had accidently spoilt.

"You breathed Merlin...." he said angrily. It wasn't Merlin's fault really, but he had ruined one of the few moments they had together.

They walked over a small hill and Gwen gasped, fields and fields of beautiful flowers, she had never seen so many colours.

"Beautiful" she said.

"Wow, this is..... Flowery" Merlin said smiling, he didn't know Arthur was such a romantic.

Arthur trod on Merlin's toe he shouted "OoooWWW".

"Merlin are you ok?" Gwen said concerned.

"He's fine...." Arthur said looking scary.

"I am fine thank you Gwen" he said smiling.

Arthur walked them down to a clearing on the hill, they could see for miles and if you looked carefully you could see Camelot in the background.

Merlin placed out all of the food and they sat together eating. Merlin and Arthur kept Gwen amused by talking about their adventures.

She hadn't laughed this much in ages. Arthur loved to see her laughed, the way her smile set his heart alight, I must make her laugh more often he thought.

At the end of lunch, Merlin made his excuses to go for a walk.

"I am going to pick some flowers" he said smiling.

Gwen laughed "Who's the lucky lady?" she said smiling.

He did a fake royal bow very exaggerated "Why the Lady Guinevere of course" he said smiling and even Arthur had to laugh.

"Well I am honoured Sir Merlin of Camelot" she replied smiling.

And off Merlin went leaving them alone.

They looked at each other and both nervously laughed "I do wonder sometimes why I put up with him" he said shaking his head.

"Because you care about him... we both do" she said looking away.

He rolled his eyes "Well as long as you don't care about him more than me" he said smiling.

She laughed and he realised what he had just said.

"I mean more than you care about ME" he said shaking his head.

She bit her lip "My feelings for you are different" she said honestly.

He moved a little closer to her "How different?" he said smiling.

"Very" she said and he stroked a curl away from her face.

Their faces were very close "I know under the circumstances.... I shouldn't ask and that we said we live in dreams until.... but may I kiss you Guinevere" he said quietly getting nearer... instead of answering a fire lit inside of her and she kissed him so passionately he fell backwards and she was ontop of him. They both stopped kissing.

"Guinevere!!" he said she was still on top of him and blushing, she had just attacked the Prince of Camelot.

She tried to remove herself from him. "Sorry" she said.

"No I am sorry you just surprised me, that's all" he said smiling, She lifted herself up but he had other ideas he pulled her back down ontop of him and then carefully rolled her over so he was on top of her kissing, she ran her fingers through his hair and then down his back and a shiver ran down his spine. His body went into full action and he stopped and pulled away from her... She sat up taking deep breaths.

He was wandering around in circles. She stood up and went to him. "I am sorry was that....." she blushed, was it awful she thought.

He looked at her, her expression was confusion hurt.

He walked up to her and stroked her cheek "Wonderful, perfect" he said.

"Then why did you stop?" she said finally looking at him.

"Guinevere I can battle beasts and 100 men, but I can't control myself with you in that... dress and kissing me... !" he said slightly ashamed by his inability to control himself.

"Oh" she said blushing bright red and looking down at her dress.... oh she thought its very low cut why didn't she even look at herself before she went out.

He leant down and kissed her cheek "You drive me crazy Guinevere" he said honestly.

"And if you keep kissing me like that....you will undo me" he said.

She smiled, and leaned into his ear "So now more kissing... and not wear this dress" she whispered causing his body to shiver.

He shook his head "Maybe more kissing so I can learn some control and for my sanity a dress with more material" he said leaning down and kissing her again.

Merlin walked up the hill and saw them kissing, he sighed and respectively sat down with his back to them. When they stopped for air he thought, he wandered up to them, though he doubt they would notice 100 horses galloping towards them, the way they were looking at each other.

Merlin cleared his throat..... "shall I go and tend the horses then" he said holding a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Hmm" Arthur said not looking at him.

Merlin rolled his eyes and gathered up their lunch and wandered to the horses, when he turned back around they were kissing again, he would have to get them when it was dark.


	5. The morning after the perfect day

**_Comments: What happens the day after the perfect day ..... hope you like it._**

Gwen woke up not looking forward to the day ahead... yesterday had been so magical. She had spent the entire day with Arthur. After they had returned from their day out she had dinner with Arthur and Merlin in his chambers and Arthur had reluctantly walked her home late at night. It was difficult the careful walls they had built around them had come crashing down over the last two days and now where did that leave them. It is not as though she could spend all her days kissing him.

She slowly got herself dressed and looked in the mirror "Gwen the servant today" she sighed and stepped out of her home, when she did she found Merlin waiting outside.

"Merlin" Gwen gasped.

"Good Morning Gwen, how are you today?" he beamed at her.

"I am very well, thank you" she suspected that Arthur had asked Merlin to walk her to the castle.

He sighed, he could see that the words did not quite match her expression.

"Will you walk with me?" Merlin offered his arm.

She took his arm.

"Gwen I would like to think of myself as your best friend, well your best looking friend" he said smiling.

She laughed "Of course, that goes without question"

Merlin beamed "Good... now what's wrong?" they had walked into the gardens and he sat her down.

"It's silly" she replied.

"Not to me and I am the king of silly" Merlin nudged her with his elbow.

"Before recent events I knew the rules, how to act, how to be the court jester...hiding my feelings from everyone" she took a deep breath "But now..... I don't know if I can do what is necessary for our safety" She said feeling like she would cry.

Merlin placed his arm around her "I wish things were different Gwen, that this did not have to be so.... one day things will change" he said placing a kiss on her temple.

"Will they though....will the rules change to accommodate love or are we just destined to live for a few stolen moments" Gwen knew that there were no answers to be had.

"I believe in Arthur becoming an excellent king... although please don't ever tell him I said that, his head is big enough" Merlin said.

Gwen laughed at this.

He continued on "But now I cannot see him as King without you by his side... Queen Guinevere" he laughed and held her tighter.

"Do you really believe it could happen?" she sighed, Arthur had talked of dreams, but she suspected that was because he didn't want to lose her for now.

"I do and I will do all I can to help..... but please don't subject me to seeing you kiss him again yuck" he laughed.

Gwen laughed "Sorry we couldn't seem to help it" she blushed, poor Merlin had put up with her and Arthur kissing during the day and at night, they found themselves drawing together and kissing.

"You are telling me....anyway I thought you weren't into the rough, tough save the world types?" he teased her.

"A girl can change her mind" she said biting her lip.

He rolled his eyes "I don't think I will ever get women" he stood up and took her hand pulling her up with him.

"I think you get more about women, than most men do" she replied causing Merlin to have a big grin.

"Can I ask you a question?" Merlin said as they made their way to the courtyard.

"Anything" Gwen replied stopping and looking at him.

"What do women think of me?" he really wanted to know, he quite liked a few of the servant girls, but never could quite muster up the courage to talk to them.

Gwen bit her lip so she didn't laugh "They think you are funny, clever, kind and very handsome"

Merlin stood up taller "Really...you are not making that up are you" suddenly realising that Gwen was never mean to anyone.

"I am being honest and I am not the only girl to think so" she replied smiling.

Merlin smile lit up "Who?".

Gwen racked her brains "Sally and Anne have mentioned you a couple of times"

"Sally would crush me and Anne... well let us just say that anything that walks would catch her eye" Merlin replied slightly upset.

"Mary from the kitchen" Gwen said, she felt awful Mary had told her months ago that she liked Merlin and promised her not to say anything.

Now Merlin's face did light up, Mary was beautiful "Mary.... are you joking?" he really liked her.

"Of course not.....I know her face lights up every time you are near and I know that is a very good sign" Gwen smiled.

"Really, so you think I should talk to her?" Merlin asked.

"Yes....she would be lucky to receive your attention" she said touching his arm.

"Well you did like me once" he smiled.

Gwen blushed remembering kissing him and how much she really fancied him.

"I did" she smiled.

He turned to face her and gave her the biggest smile.

"I used to like you too... I had the biggest crush on you for ages" Merlin said.

"Really Merlin" Arthur said behind him, Merlin turned around and cringed.

"Do carry on don't let me stop you" Arthur said threatening.

Gwen just laughed and shook her head "Good morning Arthur".

"Guinevere" He replied smiling.

"I better be off, I have a date with the kitchens" he ducked out of Arthurs way and ran across the courtyard, liking Mary was definitely a lot safer.

"Do you have to do that" Gwen said, he always wound Merlin up.

"Of course...... I am the only one aloud to have a crush on you" Arthur smiled.

"Well if it makes you feel better, you are the only one I currently like" she teased.

"Currently!... well I will just have to make sure you don't change you affections" he said wanting to kiss her.

"I will try not to" she said biting her lip.

He sighed "Do you have to do that?" he looked defeated.

"Do what?" she replied completely confused.

"Bite your lip, you know how it drives me crazy" he shook his head.

"I will try not to do it again" she replied

"Arthur" Sir Leon called from across the courtyard, he was approaching fast.

"I shall see you later" Arthur said.

"Hopefully" she said purposely biting her lip.

He laughed, he would defiantly have to talk to her later about that....and kiss her.

Arthur turned around and walked off to meet Sir Leon.

Gwen sighed, maybe waiting won't be so bad.


	6. Jelousy and kisses

After this mornings little incident Gwen bumped into Merlin in the corridor, he looked exhausted and was covered in muck.

"Are you alright" Gwen was concerned.

"Twice, MUCK, Stables twice" was all he could say , he placed his hands on his knees.

Gwen rolled her eyes "He can be soo...."

"Idiotic, pompous, pig headed" Merlin said

"I was going to say Protective" Gwen smiled.

"Protective....ummm well that's one way of putting it" but I prefer my choices he thought.

Gwen sighed "I will talk to him"

"Don't worry Gwen, I can handle him" Merlin finally smiled,

"I am sorry about all this" Gwen replied, she really felt like poor Merlin was stuck in the middle.

"Don't worry... I better go" Merlin wandered off down the corridor leaving a concerned Gwen behind.

I will talk to him about this later, Merlin was the only friend they both had that knew about them, she didn't want him upset.

Gwen decided to go home early, she had completed all the choirs and with Morgana gone she didn't have anything else to do, as she walked towards her house, she heard Arthur come up along side her.

"Guinevere!" he seemed annoyed.

She didn't know what was going on....she walked with him into her house.

He paced around a little and she just watched him.

"Merlin said something stupid to wind me up and I wanted to know if it's true....did you kiss him?" he stopped pacing at this and stared at her.

She couldn't believe Merlin had told him that.

"Is Merlin alright?" Gwen said.

"OH..... you did Kiss him" Arthur looked disgusted.

"Only once after you saved him with the flower, I was so please he was alive I kissed him" Gwen got closer to him. "Merlin is he"

"He's fine....So let me get this straight, I battled spiders in the pits of despair and you kiss Merlin!" he almost laughed at this, he knew he was being stupid.

Gwen got closer "You didn't look twice at me then...and it was only a little kiss" she said pulling him closer to her face using his tunic.

"A little kiss" he said softly losing all trains of thought as her lips got nearer to hers.

She kissed him softly at first and then they both kissed more desperately, eventually falling onto her bed to break for air.... she lay in his arms.

"You really must stop giving Merlin a hard time, he is our only friend in this..... and the jealousy thing" she said holding up their entwined fingers.

"I just can't seem to see straight with you.... I really can't help it, I don't like the thought of anyone touching you, thinking about you and especially NOT kissing you" he replied honestly.

She leaned up and looked at him "When will you realise, that I love you, there is no one else" with this Arthur sighed and then closed his eyes

"Say that again" he had never heard her say those words before.

"I love you Arthur Pendragon" she said softly.

He kissed her again and rolled her over so he was pinning her down, when they stopped for air , he lifted up from her "You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear that" he smiled.... "I love you more than anything" at this she kissed him again.

She heard him groan, as the kiss deepened her hands found their way inside his tunic and her nails dragged up his back gently and then he released himself from her and stood up taking deep breaths.

She lifted herself up on her arms and groaned.

"Are you alright" she looked at him confused.

He cleared his throat slightly embarrassed "The nails!" he walked back towards her.

"Too much" she looked at him, she couldn't help it, she had dreamed of running her fingers over his skin.

"No just surprised" he stood at the end of the bed, she sat up and grabbed him forcefully down by his shirt crashing his body into hers, she kissed him gently and then moved her head to his ears.

"So no nails, no revealing dresses....what next" she teased.

He laughed and looked at her "Guinevere I am trying really hard not to do more than kiss you...and you are making it very difficult for me to stay in control"

She blushed slightly and her mind spun, what happens if we don't stay in control she thought, what if they don't wait till they are married, should they be denied that contact and with all the dangers they faced and not to mention Uther, who knew what was going to happen.

"Guinevere what are you thinking" he studied her face.

"I don't think you want to know that" she laughed.

Arthur seemed to read her mind and pretend to be shocked "Guinevere... I think I have corrupted you"

"I think you have" she said lifting up and kissing him again.

When Arthur finally left Guinevere's house and walked back to the castle, he sighed.... he wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer, they had only been doing this for two days and it took all of his strength not to make her his own. If she ever asked him for more, he would not be able to refuse, he was not that strong.


End file.
